Electronic documents refer to electronic data of an official document, which is endowed with a standard format, formed in a computer network system. Common electronic official documents include electronic manuscripts edited by a press, electronic documents which flow within a Government, etc.
Handling an electronic official document involves certain processes; FIG. 1 is a flow diagram of an existing method of processing the electronic official document. As shown in FIG. 1, there are X types of process modes for the electronic official document 101 to be processed, X is an integer no less than 1, and each process mode is expressed by a single operation flow (such as the first operation flow 101, the second operation flow 103, the X-th operation flow 104 in FIG. 1), thus, after different operation flows are performed on the same electronic official document 101, different performance outcomes would be obtained (such as the first performance outcome 105, the second performance outcome 106, the X-th performance outcome 107, in FIG. 1). The existing operation flows are all fixed operation flows, which cannot be modified after they are determined, and if the nodes in the operation flows need to do actions such as adding, deleting, and modifying, then the operation flows must be re-compiled, in addition, if the electronic official document is to be processed in various ways, then codes for the multiple operation flows would be compiled, and thus it may becomes much more time-consuming and laborious, and takes a big inconvenience to handling the electronic official document.